Demons read the chronicles of Nick
by Chooch77
Summary: Nick and his friends and company get sent by a Sephiroth into a place they can't get out of until they finish reading them. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the first chapter of the Chronicles of Nick reading the books series! This shall feature all of the past characters used in the novel.**

**Harem: Artemis, Casey Woods, Simi, Brynna Adams, Tabitha Deveureux, Cody**

**Takes place after the end of the second book**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Free Will**

Nick looked down and saw a scar on Ambrose's hand that wasn't there before in the same place that he was stabbed.

Before he could say anything about it, a bright light encompassed them and brought them to a blank room with Stone, Three people he didn't know, his mother, Ash and Simi, Caleb, the Sanctuary people, Bubba and Mark, Madaug, Brynna, Eric's crew, and Death with his two partners, his dad Adarian, and two woman he didn't recognize.

"What's going on?" Nick asked before he saw his dad and gulped at his very angry face.

"What about triangulation?" Adarian asked.

"Triangu-what?" Nick asked him.

"The art of pinpointing someone by the use of all three members they want to locate. One of the reasons I stay away as often as possible." Ambrose said.

"Not possible in this place." Cody said to him.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"This is my place." A regal looking man stated.

"Why are you here Sephirei?" Ambrose asked.

"Peace Evil Ones" The man said. "I am here to read a book to those around us about the young Malachai or as you know him Nick Gautier."

"Why would we want to read books about Gautier" Stone snorted.

"Careful Stone I'm not sadistic enough to drench you in water with electricity but I have a feeling they are." Nick retorted as Ambrose and Adarian gleamed at the idea of stabbing someone they didn't like, no matter what the circumstances.

"This book is written in Nick and Ambrose's POV." The strange man said. "Let's get started."

**Prologue**

**Free will.**

** Some have called it the greatest gift bestowed on humanity. **

Stone snorted and said "No duh."

Everyone shushed him this time.

**It is our ability to control what happens to us and exactly how it happens.**

"Is there a point to this because I really don't like reading" Casey whined.

Everyone shushed her again.

**We are the masters of our fate and no one can foist their will on us unless we allow it.**

"Huh, really?" Brynna asked.

"Yes. It is like being possessed or allowing a demon to share the body with you. You must allow it or do something to allow it in." Death replied.

"Oh, so you give her lessons straight but you confuse the Hell out of me when you tell me stuff?" Nick asked.

"Umm, yeah." Death shrugged.

"On with the story y'all" Bubba said.

** Others say free will is a crap myth. We have a preordained destiny and no matter what we do or how hard we fight it, life happens exactly as it's meant to happen. We are only pawns to a higher power that our meager human brains can't even begin to understand or comprehend.**

"That's deep dude." Ash said.

** My best bud, Acheron **(they ignored Ash's taunt at that point) **once explained it to me like this. Destiny is a freight train rolling along on a set course that only the conductor knows. When we get to the railroad crossing in our car, we can choose to stop and wait for the train to pass us by, or try to pull out in front of it and beat that bad boy across **(way to ruin it Ambrose! Nick)

**That choice is our free will.**

** If we choose to rush ahead, the car we're in might stall on the tracks. We can then choose to try and start the car or wait for the train to plow into us. Or we can get out and run, and fight the destiny of the train slamming into us and killing us where we stand. If we choose to run, our foot could get caught in the tracks or we could slip and fall. **(He calls me a pessimist. Caleb)

**If it is our destiny to get hit by the train, we will be hit by the train. The only thing we can change is how the train turns us into hamburger. **(Everyone snorted at that)

** We could even say to ourselves "There's no way I'm dumb enough to fight the train" and hang back to safely wait. **(Pretty sure you'd at least try dude. Caleb) **Then the next thing we know, a truck rams us from behind, throwing us straight into the train's path.**

** I, personally, don't believe this crap. **(True Ambrose) **I say I control my destiny and my life.**

**No, nothing controls me. **(Nick murmured mom does)

**Ever.**

**I am what I am because of the interference and secrets of one creature. Had things been done differently, my life would have been a whole other enchilada. I would not be where I am today and I would have had a life worth living instead of the nightmare my life had become. **(Ambrose grimaced at that)

**But no, by keeping his deepest secrets, my best friend betrayed me and turned me into the darkness I have come to embrace.** (The humans looked confused) **Our fates and destinies were mashed together by a freak accident when I was a kid (everyone recognized this moment), and I curse the day I ever called Acheron Parthenopaeus my friend. **(Ash looked confused)

**I am Nick Gautier** (Ambrose grimaced at now having to explain himself in front of everyone)**.**

**And this is my life and how things should have been….**

"Tell me the answer to my question now!" Nick demanded while everyone except the mystery guy looked confused.

"I am your future if I do not fix my mistakes. I will lose everything and I will be my entire fault." Ambrose answered.

"Wait if you are Nick's future how exactly is you here?" Nick's mom asked.

"His future sucks to be quite frank. His destiny was to plunge the world into darkness from a war he fights and destroy the light." The Sephiroth said.

Everyone was stunned at this proclamation before he said "Let's read the next chapter."

**A/N: How do you like it?**

**I shall upload this at my own leisure and not on any schedule as this fic shall take awhile to write. See ya! Check for my next update tonight.**


	2. STOP THE MA WITCH HUNT

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

Harem Lord

DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! FIGHT THE POWER!

Please view my forums for more information on how to fight this and to pledge your support to the cause!


End file.
